New dad
by Nalet
Summary: After Danny's parents get killed in a horrible explosion, Danny has to move in with his godfather Vlad Masters.
1. Chapter 1

Blood.

Pain.

Suffer.

These are the only things Danny can remember as of now. Danny stood in front of the lifeless bodies of those he cared for. Their skin becoming cold and pale. Their faces frozen in fear.

Tears ran down Danny's face. Danny didn't know what to do in this situation, after all he was only fourteen. No one of his age should have to suffer the great deal of pain he is. However, the pain will only get worse as he grows older. As grows to discover more about his abilities and the burdens that come with them the pain and suffering will only grow until it drives the boy to madness.

A man in a very expensive looking suit placed a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder. To his surprise Danny jerked himself away from the man.

"We need to take you to your godfather." The man informed him.

Danny did nothing. He did not want to go anywhere. He sat there secretly hoping they would turn to ghost though a part of him knew it was to late for that.

The man watched Danny stare hopelessly at the bodies of his family.

"Please, Danny," the man pleaded, "it's gonna be better."

Danny felt he had no choice. He got up and silently followed the man to his car.

"So who is my godfather?" Danny asked after a few moments of silence.

The man looked up, "Mayor Vlad Masters! You'll get to live in a big fancy house now!" He tried to make the situation better, but only made it worse.

Danny's eyes widened. _Was this his plan? Did he kill them so I would become his son?_ Danny was enraged at the sound of that man's name.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Danny looked out his window and saw children happily playing ball. The happiness on their faces was unsightly. How dare they be so happy on such a sad day.

When they got to Vlad's mansion the man knocked on the door. Vlad answered knowing who was there and why. He looked at Danny truly feeling sorry for the child, but Danny only looked at him with anger in his eyes. Vlad killed his parents, that was the one thing Danny was sure of.

"Why don't you come in?" Vlad was honestly making an effort to be as kind as he possibly could. "I've prepared some warm tea for you."

Danny walked in refusing to look at Vlad or anything, but the floor beneath his feet.

"Thank you." The man said. "The last thing that boy needed was to end up in the system."

"Yes, I know." Vlad whispered.

The man left and Vlad went to go join Danny.

Vlad poured Danny a cup of tea, but before he could give it to him he was shocked to head what Danny had to say.

"I know what you did." He told him. "You killed them. You killed them so you could have the apprentice you've always wanted."

Vlad dropped the cup. He stood in silence, and in shock. Quickly that shock turned to anger.

"You blame me for their death?" Vlad asked angry.

"You've always wanted my dad dead, and with them dead I am forced to live with you." Danny retorted.

"I wanted your mother more than I wanted you, Daniel. Not everything has to do with you." Vlad's eyes were now glowing red.

Vlad calmed down when he realized that this is just what the boy instinctively did. Vlad realized that Danny was just angry and this was his way of dealing with it.

"Danny, what happened was an accident. You need to know that." Vlad said in a calm fatherly voice.

"Then why did I live? Why didn't I die with them?" Danny asked tears once again rolling down his cheeks.

Vlad knew the answer, but he also knew the boy should never find out, not now anyways.

Vlad went in to give Danny a hug, but Danny pulled away.

"Show me to my room." He demanded.

Vlad stared at him shocked. He'd never known the boy to act this way. It was not like him, though seeing what the boy saw just now can change someone.

"Right," Vlad said, "its right upstairs."

Vlad stood up and showed Danny his new room. The room was very plain. The bed had a plain white sheet and pillow. The walls were also white. There was one window, but it barely lit up the room do to the gloomy look outside. Danny walked in, and shut the door behind him.

Vlad sighed, then left the boy to his solitude. He went downstairs and picked up the broken glass. Vlad sat on the couch when he saw a picture of his now deceased loved one. A small tear ran down his cheek before he sat the picture face down on the same table.

A few days had passed and it was now time for their funeral.

"Its time to go." Vlad said through the door of Danny's room.

Danny walked out wearing the black outfit Vlad had bought for the occasion.

Danny attended and so did Sam and Tucker though few words were spoken.

Danny went back to Vlad's mansion, and back to his room.

"Danny." Vlad said.

"What?" He asked.

"May I ask, how did your parents die?" Vlad asked.

Danny froze as memories of what happened started flooding in his head.

"Its not important." Danny said as he shut his door.

Vlad sat back down on the couch when his cat showed up.

"Oh Maddie," he sighed, "I don't know what I should do. Obviously me and Danny can't fight the way we used to."

The cat meowed and Vlad looked at her as if shed said the smartest thing has ever heard.

"That's it! Maybe he just needs a small ghost fight to get him back to his usual self." Vlad smiled.

Vlad walked down to his "secret" lab, and pulled out his phone.

"Skulker I need a quick favor from you."


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad waited silently for his mechanical, ghost employ to arrive.

"What is it you want me to do again?" Skulker asked.

"I simply want you to engage in a fight with Danny Phantom." Vlad replied.

"Why don't you do it?" Skulker complained.

"Have you not heard?" Vlad stared at the ghost in disbelief. But quickly remembered that Skulker spends most his time in the ghost zone. "The boys parents died, and since I am his godfather I can not fight him."

"Why do you want me to fight him in the first place?" Skulker now even more confused than before.

"He's incredibly depressed. I'm assuming that once he gets engaged in a fight he'll go back to his usual self." Vlad explained.

Skulked looked at Vlad confused, but then began laughing, "You actually care for the whelp."

Vlad glared at him. His glowing red eyes creating a stare one would believe could burn your soul. Skulker stopped laughing and left the room to do as he was told.

Skulker found the boy sitting on his bed in his human form. The look on the boys face was so sad and depressed, Skulker almost felt something for the boy. He shot a small harmless beam in order to Get the boys atention. Danny looked up, his eyes still glassy from where he's been crying so much. Danny lifted his hand and shot an ectoplasmic beam at a weak spot Danny discovered the last time they fought. Skulker suit began to malfunction and he had to leave to fix it.

"What are you doing here?" Vlad shouted angrily when he saw Skulker clumsily float in the room. "I told you to battle Danny!"

"I tried but he defeated me quickly." Skulker defended.

"Why'd you go into the fight weak then?" Vlad said.

"I did what I normally do. The boy normally makes the fight last a little longer for his entertainment, but today he didn't bother." Skulker protested.

"Well what should I do now?" Vlad asked.

"You never should've taken on the role of father especially for this kid." Skulker said.

"Who would've though? The boy is a freak among freaks. He's depressed and he can just barely control his powers."

Skulker sighed knowing that Vlad wouldn't be doing this if he didn't care for the boy.

"Take him to see those friends of his," Skulker said, "maybe they can cheer him up."

Vlad noded his head and changed to his human form. Skulker tok this as his sign to leave.

Vlad walked upstairs to Danny's room.

"Danny?" Vlad called outside his door.

"Come in."

"I was thinking, maybe one day I can take you to see your friends." Vlad offered.

Danny silently considered this. "No thank you."

Vlad frowned his eyes filling up with sadness and sympathy. "Please, Daniel, I think it will be good for you."

Danny stayed silent. He didn't want to do anything, but deep down he knew that he couldn't do this forever.

"Fine." He said.

Vlad smiled, "I'll go invite them over."

"No." Danny said.

Vlads eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Danny.

"I want to see them at their house." Danny stated.

Vlad stood there shocked, "yes, I'll see to it then." He finally said.

The next day Danny met Sam and Tucker at Sam's house.

"Hey!" Sam said.

Sam took Danny and Tucker down to the theater where she had all of Danny's favorite video games, movies, and snacks all set up.

Danny faked a smile and picked a movie to watch. After a few hours of watching movies and playing games Danny had almost forgotten about the sadness. He was finally feeling like his old self once again. It definitely was an effective distraction.

Then, Danny felt a familiar gold breath, the breath that meant a ghost was near. Sam also noticed the blue air that he breathed, and smiled. She grabbed her Fenton thermos and Danny smiled back. Danny Fenton changed to Danny Phantom, and found the box ghost acting like a fool behind him.

"Beware!" It shouted. "For I am the box ghost."

"Now that I'm feeling better this is gonna hurt!" Danny said sending a green beam at the ghost.

Sam opened the thermos and trapped the ghost inside.

Danny went back to school and things seemed to be proceeding as they normally would with just one change, Danny's home life.

It took a while, but Danny realized that Vlad had given up on his evil goals, granted he still wasn't the nicest man on earth, but Danny was ok with this. Danny decorated his room. It now had blue walls, a blue and green bedding, and new pieces of furniture such as a desk and dresser.

After a few months, Danny trusted Vlad enough to allow him to teach Danny about their powers. Vlad, surprisingly, was a great tutor. Danny had grown to like this new life.

Years passed by, and Danny was happy just as he was before they died. Though Vlad had began to notice something that Danny hasn't yet. Danny's stopped aging. Vlad knew this would happen, because it happened to him as well.

Danny went to school, and spent the morning like normal.

"Hey! Fenturd!" A familiar voice shouted from behind.

Danny turned around to face the bully headed towards him. Last year Valerie was able to convince Dash to keep his distance, because of what happened to Dannys family. However, this year Dash was ready to make up for all the pounding he missed last year.

Dash readied his fist, but stopped when he saw Danny's smile.

"Whatcha smiling for?" Dash asked annoyed.

"You wouldn't hurt the mayors kid now would you?" Danny said with a very sly tone.

Dash's eyes widened, he had forgotten that Danny was adopted by Vlad.

"You're not wrong about being the mayors _kid_. You still look like one." Dash laughed and walked off.

Danny rolled his eyes thinking that was Dash's attempt at an insult.

Later that day while Danny was in the restroom he noticed that he did look about a year younger than the rest of his peers even though he was actually older than most of them. He still looked fifteen even though he will be seventeen in a little while.

After school was over and Danny was able to head home, he studied Vlad's appearance. What Danny suspected was true, Vlad looked no different then he did the day they met. Vlad had noticed something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You haven't changed once since the day we met." Danny pointed out. "That's five years and you haven't aged at all."

Vlad immediately understood what this was about.

"Why don't we talk about this downstairs." Vlad said.

Vlad began walking through the hidden hallway whilst Danny just phased right through the floor.

"Why aren't we aging?" Danny asked with a look of fear and anger in his eyes.

"When we gained our powers we were mostly human," Vlad started, "but as we explored our powers and allowed them to grow, we became more ghost then human. Therefore, certain pleasures of being human, such as age or death, we are not allowed."

"So we're immortal?" Danny asked.

"Precisely."


	3. Chapter 3

Danny sat in silence. He just found out that his life could never end, but it felt like it was already crumbling to pieces. This first thing that came to Danny's mind was his friends. Everyone he knew was mortal. Everyone, Sam, Tucker, Valerie his friends will all grow old and die, and he would have to watch it. He'd have to watch it while still looking fifteen years old. As Danny involuntary pictured their old decaying bodies he let out one small tear. Vlad watched sympathetically as the ghost freak took the news.

A horrible silence hung over the room. Danny to distracted with his thoughts and Vlad unaware of what he should say.

"Are we the only ones like this?" Danny asked finally ending the awful silence.

Vlad nodded his head, "Yes, but normal ghost already dead so they will exist forever."

There was a brief second of silence until Danny let out a small chuckle. Vlad stared at the boy like he was insane.

"Normal ghost." Danny repeated. "We're freaks. We aren't human and we aren't ghost. We'll never die yet we'll never truly be alive."

As the boy laughed more tears ran down his cheeks. Vlad stared at the hybrid fearing that this was it. That anything that could've kept the boy the way he was, that quick witted child that even Vlad had grown to love, was gone.

"And we both know you to blame," he continued to laugh, "that idiot I used to call a father, JACK FENTON!"

Vlad remembered thinking the same way when he gained his powers. Though he denies it Vlad did go a little insane when he found out. He never realized it until Danny called him a fruit loop. Now Dannys going through the same suffering Vlad was at a much more vulnerable age.

"Danny it will get better." Vlad lied.

Danny had stopped laughing, but it was easy for him to see through that lie.

"NO!" He shouted through the tears. "Its only going to get worse."

Vlad didn't know what else to say. He was right it never does get better. After Vlad found out that he was immortal he moved totalitarian the mansion in Wisconsin so that way he was away from humans, it would make life less painful, but it also made life lonely. That's why when he saw Danny he wanted to join together. If Danny had said yes Vlad could've kept him away from humans and prevent most of the pain he's feeling now.

Vlad had felt a similar agony Dannys feeling now, but since he was older he could deal with it better than Danny can.

Vlad watched the boy as it seemed like his mind was crumbling away.

"Daniel!" Vlad shouted trying to get the boys attention.

Danny looked up at him his face covered with tears. It took all Vlad had to not start crying along side the boy.

"You can't allow this to get to your head." Vlad stated.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Danny asked.

"Ignore it for as long as possible." Vlad told him.

Danny looked at the man like he was insane.

"You're right it will never get better. Our lives will only get worse as they drag on." Vlad said his tone soft and sad. "The only thing we can do is continue and try to keep our sanity for as long as possible."

"And we can't be killed either?" Danny looked up waiting for the answer.

"No." Vlad said as certain memories can back. "We'll heal to quickly."

Danny hung his head, and the silence hung over the room once again.

"We can't get drunk either." Vlad said with a slight smile trying to lift the spirit.

Danny let out a small laugh at the random statement.

The two went upstairs, and sat down to watch TV.

"What am I supposed to do about school?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know." Vlad said.

"I don't have the time to have you homeschooled. And if you just stay in one grade the teachers will notice, but if you continue as normal the students will notice." Vlad thought aloud.

"Maybe I should just drop out." Danny offered.

Vlad looked at the boy, but then realized that's probably the only logical solution.

"Fine, I'll take care of that tomorrow." Vlad said.

"Now I guess the only thing left is to tell Sam and Tucker." Danny said.

"You don't have to tell them." Vlad told him.

"Their my best friends, they'll find out sooner or later." Danny protested.

Vlad sighed in defeat and allowed Danny to leave.

Danny changed to his ghost form and flew straight to Sam's.

He phased into her room, and once she got a good look at his face she knew something was wrong.

"Whats wrong?" She asked with true concern in her voice.

"Can you call Tucker over I wanna tell you both." Danny said.

Sam did as she was told and Tucker came as quick as possible.

"Vlad just told me that I am immortal." Danny said.

Sam had the reaction Danny expected while Tucker did the exact opposite.

"Cool you're gonna get to see all of the coolest new technology!" He said excited for his friend.

Danny and Sam just stared at him.

"What'd I say?" Tucker asked confused.

"Tucker do you not realize what this really means?" Sam asked.

"I guess not." Tucker said still confused.

Danny let out a sigh, "It means I have to watch you and anyone else I care about die."


End file.
